King Freddy
King Freddy, along with Queen Chica, is the ruler of the Robot Kingdom, a fine kingdom made up from all kinds of animatronic characters. He is the husband of Queen Chica, father of Prince BB, cousin of Wizard Fazzy, ex-lover of The Puppet Queen and has a strange connection with Phobe. Appearance King Freddy mostly the same overall design as his original, non royal counterpart, though his design does have a few changes. Firstly, he has ditched his top hat and bowtie and instead wears a golden crown lined with silver studs along the sides, and red jewels at the tips of the crown. He also wears a red cape that goes down to his feet, it sways in the wind whenever he walks. In a scabbard hidden by his cape (Most of the time) sits his legendary, deadly weapon, the Dragon Katana. Other than that, King Freddy, like his original counterpart, has no other pieces of clothing on his body, apart from the extra clothing he wears when battling at night or in somewhere cold. Personality To those outside of his own kingdom, King Freddy seems like a heartless and merciless dictator, treating those he does not know with a lot of hostility. Despite his demeanor, to his friends, King Freddy is actually a very playful person who really likes to joke around, which can get him into a lot of trouble at times. Before becoming the king, King Freddy had the same personality as his original, non royal counterpart, Freddy Fazbear. He got bored with things very fast and had to multitask in order to complete the simplest of tasks on time, such as stuffing the guard, for example. King Freddy claims to have moved on from his younger years of mindlessly stuffing the guard, though as shown in Five Knights at Freddy's, he actually does enjoy to stuff the guard from time to time, even though doing so is apparently beneath him now. Backstory King Freddy's story begins in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. After the place was burned down, Freddy actually survived. However, he had lost his memory in the process, making him an easy target to be fooled by someone like Freezer. He was taken in by Fazzy after he found out that his cousin was still alive. After having his memory restored, Freddy returned to the ruins of Fazbear's Fright and, with the help of a few other animatronics, repaired all of his friends. However, he had to rebuild Bonnie from scratch, due to Springtrap being missing for some reason or another. He was able to disguise The Puppet as a human (After a lot of work) and get some land for himself, using the money he obtained from selling all the things at Fazbear's Fright that he no longer used anymore. He was able to afford a lot of land and some building blocks. Eventually, after realising they didn't have enough, Foxy was sent out to steal some, and he came back with strange Phantom versions of most of the animatronics, which Freddy welcomed into his newfound kingdom. After building his castle, King Freddy went around and gave each and every one of his animatronic friends roles in the new place, all medieval themed. After making the castle into a pizzeria for a short time, King Freddy grew bored and decided to look to see if there was anymore kingdoms about. During his travels, he came across the Animatronic Kingdom, led by Phobe Phoenix, and the Mask Kingdom, led by The Puppet Queen, whom King Freddy had known from earlier in his life. King Freddy felt something... odd about Phobe, he just had a feeling that he couldn't trust him, so the two kingdoms waged a war that lasted for about two months, before both sides gave up because they were equally matched. After the war ended, the kingdoms went neutral with each other, both not wanting to trade should the other betray them during the process. Eventually, a group of rogues known as the Cutting Crew showed up in the Robot Kingdom's land, and were slowly invading the Mask Kingdom and Animatronic Kingdom too. It was this event that caused the first truce between all three of the kingdoms, and the Cutting Crew was slaughtered due to this. This was also when the other animatronics found out of King Freddy's secret, whenever he spills blood in battle, no matter what weapon it's from, should it be his own or another's, Golden King Freddy will be summoned, a version of him with supernatural powers and a strange obsession over "yiffing" things. After said war, King Freddy was left to relax in the Robot Kingdom. Becoming bored once again, King Freddy didn't feel like unleashing war again so soon, and so instead he reopened his castle into a family restaurant, being sure to clean any blood stains that he could find along the way. Relationships Queen Chica Queen Chica is King Freddy's wife, the two get along rather nicely, despite Chica hating Freddy to death in the previous pizzerias. It's possible that when he fixed her, he tampered with her to make her a little nicer to him, or it's possible that she liked him all this time and never had the guts to tell him the truth. Prince BB The young prince is the adopted son of King Freddy, though he was coded as to never know that he is not truly the king's son. When he first found him burnt, King Freddy took pity on Prince BB and fixed him, making sure that the prince thought the bear was his father. To this day, he has never found out the truth. They get along well, with King Freddy taking his son out to spar with him sometimes. Wizard Fazzy Wizard Fazzy is the king's cousin. Despite not being of fully noble blood, Wizard Fazzy is still appointed as King Freddy's royal advisor, sometimes taking the role of tactician for battles. The two interact a lot out of work time, and seem to retain the same friendly rivalry they had before the kingdoms. Curiously, King Freddy and Wizard Fazzy seem to be equally matched here, unlike the last location where they were better than each other in different ways. The Puppet Queen The Puppet Queen knows King Freddy from a long time ago, so long that they both can apparently not remember what happened between them. The only animatronic who does know of this is Sir Ricky, though he does his best to keep his mouth shut, especially when Queen Chica is around. They don't talk very often, apart from the trades that their kingdoms keep up sometimes. Phobe King Freddy and Phobe have a fierce rivalry going on with each other, starting from the first time that King Freddy declared war on Phobe's Animatronic Kingdom. They seem to have a further connection though, as hinted by Phobe in a few stories, though due to him still having a little amnesia, King Freddy does not know at all what Phobe is talking about, much to the annoyance of the Phoenix. Trivia * King Freddy was originally very generic and just made for Five Knights at Freddy's, though after seeing the Animatronic Kingdom, his creator was inspired to make King Freddy unique and rule over the Robot Kingdom. * Interestingly, the characters on this page listed in King Freddy's "Relationships" section are the only characters he can support converse with in the Freddy Emblem games, with The Puppet Queen and Queen Chica being the only characters that he can marry in said game. Quotes ''"If Phobe really is stupid enough to charge us head on... I suggest we do the same!" ''-King Freddy discussing battle strategies with Wizard Fazzy. ''"Alright, my favorite prince, you ready for some sparring practice?" ''-King Freddy to Prince BB, asking for some sparring practice. ''"This has gone on long enough! The Cutting Crew shall pay for what they've done! Show them what it means to mess with the Robot Kingdom!" ''-King Freddy encouraging the army of the Robot Kingdom, just before their fight against the Cutting Crew. Category:Characters female Category:Animatronics female Category:Robot Kingdom Category:Suggested Reading